


Hail the Darkness

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Anime, Bedrooms, Creepy, Darkness, Established Relationship, Fear, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Inspired by Music, Late at Night, Loneliness, Love Stories, M/M, Monsters, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Role Reversal, Romance, Slash, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Suspense, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A fear-stricken Hikari Netto awaits the return of the one he cares about most.
Relationships: Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Hikawa Tohru | Tory Froid
Kudos: 1





	Hail the Darkness

Hail the Darkness

Author’s Note: Wrote this fifteen years ago. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Established Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

A fear-stricken Hikari Netto awaits the return of the one he cares about most.

* * *

Netto lie in bed, his head tilted back against the softness of the pillow. The brisk moonlight shone, streaking across his face. He’d lazily thrown the sheets over himself, leaving most of his body exposed to the night’s atmosphere.

The black and blue hues enveloped the ceiling and floor. Furniture came alive under the cover of darkness. The cabinet walked. The lamp talked. The desk chair laughed.

_So tired._

He eyed every detail in the motionless room, silently trying to get some sleep.

Fixated on the door, he frowned and sighed, “He’s late.”

Squeezing tighter to his pillow, the clock began singing a familiar tune, yet he couldn’t understand any of the tones that accompanied its constant blinking. The shadows in the room danced erratically around the walls, performing in a circus of twilight. The boy still only stared toward the direction of the door.

The shadows had stretched into bizarre forms now. Their simple, round shapes were replaced by longer, pointed figures. Arms and legs outstretched from the massive penumbrae. Still, Netto stared at the door. Even when the bed started convulsing like the belly of a hungry animal, he remained in an almost lifeless state.

He soon found it wasn’t the bed shaking, but himself.

_Are you scared?_

His eyes were slipping, slipping from the sight of the door. He could no longer stay alert. The shadows were devouring him, the stress of night finally taking its toll.

“Sorry…”

It wasn’t his voice. He thought it was, but it was too soothing. A pale light reached for his face. It comforted him.

The voice came again: “How long have you been awake?”

But Netto couldn’t hear it. He could only submit to Tohru’s presence. The presence he had waited for, for so long.


End file.
